A Pink and Black Reunion(re-post)
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: fixing this story up and gonna make it better. Tommy gets a surprise visit by his old girlfriends. rated for lemon(s). don't like, don't read. flamers not welcome. Tommy/Kimberly/Kat with a little Trent/Kira
1. Chapter 1

fixed version

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head on home," Tommy said to his four students/fellow Rangers. "I've got a lot of tests to grade."

"Good night, Dr. O," Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent said.

Tommy noticed that the only girl ranger on the team was sneaking glances at the white ranger and vice versa, and both were turning their heads away so they wouldn't get caught. He chuckled at this, remembering when two certain girls who wore a lot of pink caught his eye. He walked out of the cyber café, and as he turned a corner, two girls walked into the café. They both looked about as old as Tommy. One had long brown hair and was wearing a pink tank top that stopped an inch above her bellybutton with white shorts. The other one had light blond hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt with a kangaroo on it with brown shorts and boots.

"Sorry, but we're closed," Hailey said. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"We were just coming to see an old friend of ours," the brunette said.

"And who might that be?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy Oliver," the blond said.

The four rangers huddled up, whispering amongst themselves.

"Think we can trust them?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Trent said. "They could be some of Mesogog's goons in disguise."

"Mesogog?" the brunette asked. "Wait, I thought Tommy hung up his morpher after TJ took his place."

"Apparently, he took it off the hanger," the blond said.

"Hold on, boys," Kira said as she got up and walked to the girls. "Before we tell you where he is, let me ask you a couple questions. One, what are your names?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart," the brunette said.

"Katherine Hillard," the blond answered.

"Which brings me to my second question. Were you two once Power Rangers?"

The two girls started stammering, but Kira stopped them and changed her bracelet to Dino Morpher form.

"See? The four of us, along with Dr. O are the newest team of Rangers. The reason I asked if you were Rangers once is because your faces rang a bell, and I realized you were in Dr. O's video diary. The original pink ranger and her replacement, correct?" Kira guessed, gesturing to Kim then Kat.

"That would be correct. You're pretty smart."

"Thanks. I am the only girl on this team."

"We know how that goes."

The girls laughed while the guys shouted 'Hey!' in unison, feeling insulted

"Name's Kira Ford. I'm the yellow."

"So, wait," Conner said, running up to them. "You two were Rangers too?"

"Yep. So, what color are you?"

"I'm Conner McKnight, the red."

"I'm Ethan James, the blue," Ethan said, running up to them.

"I'm Trent Fernandez, the white ranger," Trent said.

"Tommy's old color."

The girls noticed how Trent's eyes were on Kira and Kira was sneaking a peek at him. They turned their heads, and the girls giggled. The new rangers told their seniors where to find Tommy, but before they left, Kimberly whispered something into Kira's ear.

"If I were you, I wouldn't wait on the guy to make the first move. I'd do it myself. And looks like he's got a thing for you too."

Kira blushed, but figured she should trust her. As Kat and Kim left the café, they saw Kira hug Trent and give him a kiss. They fluttered their fingers, and went off to find their guy.

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. felt it was appropriate


	2. Chapter 2

here's the re-post of chapter 2

* * *

The girls were riding down the dirt road in Kat's jeep when they noticed another jeep on the side of the road and crashed into a tree. Looking at the license plate, it confirmed to belong to Tommy. They didn't see him anywhere, but they heard the familiar sounds of fighting. When they came onto the scene, they saw a Black Ranger fighting a bunch of weird creatures. And judging from the number of them, they guessed they were like the Putties they used to fight.

"How much you wanna bet the black ranger is Tommy?" Katherine asked.

"Let's just go help him," Kimberly said.

The former Pink Rangers raced down, and started kicking Tyrannodrone tail. A couple times, two of them would put them in arm locks while a third tried to group them (AN: hey, they're primal, so they have urges), but every time they tried it, the girls kicked them hard in the crotch. Once they were all defeated, the girls saw the black ranger de-morphed into the man they were looking for. He turned his head, and could swear he was dreaming as he said their names before passing out. The girls picked him up, brought them to their jeep, and drove him to his house.

They got the keys from his pocket, and unlocked his door. They then took him to the bedroom. They put him on the bed, going to find some medical supplies. They returned to his room 10 minutes later, and saw him waking up. Kimberly pushed him down, keeping him on the bed.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tommy Oliver," she said.

Tommy's eyes widened, and he looked at the person before him shocked.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked surprised.

"And don't forget about me," Katherine said as she walked into the room.

"Katherine? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came because we heard about new rangers and someone named Dr. Oliver moving here. So, what were those things you were fighting? Are they like the Putties we used to fight?"

"Yeah. They're called Tyrannodrones. I made them, but things went haywire."

"What? How could you even do that?"

"Well, after I went off to college, I got a degree in paleontology. One thing led to another, and now I'm fighting them."

"No matter what happens, we just can't keep from fighting monsters, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Just sit back, and we'll treat your injuries. Be a good boy, and you may get a reward."

Tommy's groin twitched as Kimberly said that last part. After a few bandages, the girls finished treating his wounds.

"Well, I think Tommy deserves a reward. Don't you agree, Kimberly?"

"Yes, I do, Katherine. So, Tommy, we'll take turns. Who do you wanna do first?"

* * *

snake1980 came up with the idea for the girls to find Tommy in a fight in the old version. anyway, thinking of doing an epilouge with Trent and Kira getting it on. what do you think?


End file.
